greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
It's the End of the World
is the sixteenth episode of the second season and the 25th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith has an overwhelming feeling she's going to die today - until Cristina forcibly kicks her out of bed. Bailey returns to deliver her baby as her husband ends up on Derek's operating table. Meredith's feelings prove true, as a bomb in a body cavity enters the ER. Full Summary The episode starts with a dream with Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith, naked in a shower. It was Geoge's dream. In the morning, Meredith doesn't want to come out of the bed as she tells them that she has a feeling that she might die, but Cristina still pulls her out. Miranda Bailey comes to the hospital and tells every intern to do some work or the other, and suddenly her water breaks. The ambulance arrives with a patient who is bleeding severely, a woman who is screaming non-stop, and a paramedic with her hand inside of the patient to prevent him from bleeding out and dying. When Alex turns to the screaming and schocked woman, who is the patient's wife, and asks her what happened exactly, it turns out that the patient has been shot with a Bazooka (a bomb in World War II), which hasn't exploded yet. Alex runs to the OR and reaches in time and talks to Dr. Burke. Then Dr. Burke calls Meredith and tells her to walk out of the room, not to run, and asks her to tell the Nurse in charge "Code Black" and tell the her to call the Bomb squad. Dr. Shepherd's team, who is with Dr Bailey's husband, doesn't leave the OR because he doesn't want to be the one to kill him. Meanwhile, Izzie and Geroge talk to each other and she tells him that they're watchers, not doers. Izzie doesn't wants to go otherwise and tells Alex to take off his pants and they both have a moment. Dr. Burke tells Hannah not to panic, they tell her that everything will be fine as the bomb squad will be coming soon. When Dr. Milton and Hannah are alone, he hands over the anesthesia device to Hannah, tells her to squeeze it in even beats, and walks out of the room, leaving her all alone with the patient and her hand on the bomb. The bomb squad arrives and looks at the X-Ray seeing what could be done. Dylan Young says that the bomb is very unstable and very unreliable and can explode any time. As they are talking, Cristina calls them out saying, "Help." They both go running in the OR and see that Hannah is extremely scared and wants to pull her hand out nice and quick. They tell her not to panic as it won't be much longer, but she starts freaking out and she pulls her hand out and runs away. Everyone in the OR, Cristina, Dr. Burke, and Dylan duck their heads, but Meredith doesn't, as now, she's the one with the hand inside of the patient. Cast 216MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 216CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 216IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 216AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 216GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 216MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 216RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 216AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 216PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 216DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 216HannahDavies.png|Hannah Davies 216DylanYoung.png|Dylan Young 216MindyCarlson.png|Mindy Carlson 216TuckerJones.png|Tucker Jones 216Paul.png|Paul 216OliviaHarper.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 216NurseTyler.png|Nurse Tyler 216Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist 216Dr.Milton.png|Dr. Milton 216JamesCarlson.png|James Carlson 216BombSquad1.png|Bomb Squad #1 216LarrytheParamedic.png|Larry the Paramedic Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Christina Ricci as Hannah Davies Guest Starring *Kyle Chandler as Dylan Young *Jillian Armenante as Mindy Carlson *Cress Williams as Tucker Jones *Larry Clarke as Paul *Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper Co-Starring *Cathy Lind Hayes as Nurse Debbie *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler *Kathleen M. Darcy as Anesthesiologist *John Bishop as James Carlson *Marty Lodge as Dr. Milton *O. Austin Rey as Bomb Squad #1 *Jamal Thomas as Larry the Paramedic Medical Notes Tucker Jones *Diagnosis: *Doctors *Treatment: Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song It's The End Of The World As We Know It, originally sung by REM. *This episode scored 37.88 million viewers, making it the most viewed episode to date. *Jillian Armenante who played Mindy Carlson later played Arlene in Private Practice. *This is the first of a two part episode. *It was aired with the Super Bowl and has been referred to as "the Super Bowl episode". *In this episode, Dr. Milton tells Hannah Davies that people who are killed by bombs are called Pink mist by bomb squad members. Gallery Episode Stills 2x16-1.JPG 2x16-2.JPG 2x16-3.JPG 2x16-4.JPG 2x16-5.JPG 2x16-7.JPG 2x16-8.JPG 2x16-6.JPG 2x16-9.JPG 2x16-10.JPG 2x16-11.JPG 2x16-12.JPG 2x16-13.jpg 2x16-14.jpg 2x16-15.jpg Quotes :Cristina: You have a feeling? :Meredith: Yes. :Cristina: Okay, what kind of feeling? :Meredith: Like I might die. :Cristina: Today? Tomorrow? In 50 years? We're all going to die eventually. Now we're late! Let's go! :Meredith: Cristina. C'mon! :Cristina: This is me being supportive. :Meredith: Really? :Cristina: Yeah, fine, I'm totally supportive. Go. :Meredith: OK. The man I love has a wife and then he chooses her over me. And that wife takes my dog—OK, she didn't take the dog, I gave it to her, but I didn't mean to give it to her, I meant to give it to him—but that does not change the fact that she's got my McDreamy. And my McDog. She's got my McLife! And what have I got? You know, I can't remember the last time we kissed. 'Cause you never think the last time is the last time, you think there'll be more. You think you have forever, but you don't. Plus my conditioner decided to stop working and I think I have brittle bones. I just-I just need something to happen. I need a sign that things are gonna change. I need a reason to go on. I need some hope. And in the absence of hope, I need to stay in bed and feel like I might die today. :Cristina: (throws back blanket) Whatever - everybody has problems. Now get your ass out of bed and get to work. NOW! Move! Move! Move! (opens the door to find Izzie and George) We're good to go. ---- :Bailey: What are you people doing out here? :Richard: Are you alright? Can I get you anything? :Bailey: A boy the size of a 10 lb. bowling ball is trying to work it’s way out of my body. Can you get me something for that. Can you get me a new vagina? :Richard: Uh, well. :Bailey: I didn't think so. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes Category:GA Episodes